1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to topical medicinal preparations and methods for their use, and in particular, to topical pain relief compositions which contain an alkane-based active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pain relief of minor aches or soreness caused by injury to muscles, tendons, or any other such affliction which results in either pain or stiffness of joints and muscles has been addressed in the past with topical applications. In particular, it is known that minor aches such as those noted above can be temporarily relieved by non-prescription topical lotions and creams.
Known topical lotions and creams have been based on either salicylates, capsaicin, menthol, camphor or combinations thereof. It is understood that these compositions function via mechanisms which act predominantly upon the top epidermal layers of skin and sooth the nerve terminals which are located in the application area.
Although the known preparations provide various levels of pain relief, the use thereof has been associated with several problems. Namely, due to the nature of the active ingredients, the products are not without potential for skin irritation, especially with respect to sensitive areas of the body. Of the active components mentioned above, salicylates and capsaicin are the most powerful, but they are also classified as toxic irritants. Therefor, they can only be used in relatively low concentrations.
Additionally, most the known preparations contain an undiscriminating odor which cannot be easily masked. This odor is offensive to many and therefore some individuals in need of such treatment choose not to apply these compositions which are characterized with such a strong odor.
Finally, most of the above-mentioned preparations leave the skin greasy for a considerable time which may cause staining of clothing.